


Спящий красавец атакует

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Вынужденному целибату Баки было 70 лет. Очистившийся организм и разбуженные инстинкты стремились наверстать всё упущенное. В результате, когда Баки засыпал дома, он во сне, не просыпаясь, мог начать трахать любовника. Естественно, ни о какой подготовке партнёра в такой ситуации и речи не шло.





	Спящий красавец атакует

Темноту в спальне щедро разбавляли огни ночного Нью-Йорка, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. На огромной кровати крепко спали трое мощных мужчин. Вдруг один из них зашевелился, сел, зашарил по постели рукой, дотянулся до лежащего ближе и с довольным урчанием потянул его к себе...

Брок проснулся от того, что сверху навалилось тяжелое горячее тело, а в задницу начал протискиваться внушительный член.

– Джей, ты ебанулся? Слезь с меня.

– Что случилось? – Стив резко сел.

– Какого хера? Вставать через четыре часа. Ты не натрахался, что ли?

Баки к вопросам остался глух и только недовольно заворчал, прижимая Брока к кровати и настойчиво продолжая продвигаться к цели.

– Бак! Ты чего? – Стив тронул Баки за плечо.

В ответ раздалось совсем уж звериное рычание, Баки накрыл Брока всем телом и с силой толкнулся бедрами. Брок зашипел и выругался.

– Охуеть. Хорошо хоть в душ не пошел после ебли. Джей, ты скотина!

Баки приподнялся на локтях, прикусил Брока за загривок и начал двигаться – размеренно, как машина. Стив аккуратно отвел за ухо длинные пряди волос, вызывая глухое ворчание Баки, и всмотрелся в его лицо.

– Брок! Он... спит!

– Херасе спит!

– Я тебе говорю, он спит!

Глаза Баки были плотно закрыты, дыхание ровное и тихое. Стив попытался потрясти Баки за плечо, но Брок остановил его.

– Не надо будить. Пусть. Даже пикантно.

Максимально расслабив мышцы, Брок попытался получить удовольствие от незапланированного секса. Даже в такой необычной ситуации всем телом ощущать Баки, его гладкую кожу, сильную хватку рук и член, так правильно давящий на простату, – было несомненно приятно и возбуждающе. Через несколько минут Баки увеличил темп движений и, шумно выдохнув, кончил. Потершись лицом о загривок Брока, он обмяк и засопел.

– Он мне сейчас ребра сломает, тяжеленный черт.

– Я помогу.

– Стой! Позже.

Стив дождался, пока Брок скажет: «Можно», – и аккуратно потащил Баки на себя. Тот спокойно улегся на кровать, повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, уткнувшись в подушку, продолжил спать.

Брок сел, поморщился и потянулся за сигаретами.

– Блядство. Давненько меня так не натягивали, почти насухую. Да не красней ты, тогда все случилось добровольно и по любви, – подмигнул он Стиву.

– Что это было?

– Да мало ли. Может, сон какой приснился. Не развалюсь, не хрустальный.

– С тобой все в порядке?

– Нормально. Но от утешительного минета не откажусь.

Через десять минут, отдрачивая Стиву в ванной и слизывая с его припухших губ белесые капли, Брок был вполне доволен жизнью.

– Не говори Джею ничего, а то сбежит в соседнюю спальню.

– Не скажу, конечно. Столько бились.

***

Утром Баки вел себя как обычно, воровал с тарелки Стива блинчики, отбирал у Брока кофе и явно не помнил о ночном происшествии.

– Что это вы на меня так смотрите?

– Любуемся неземной красотой, – хмыкнул Брок.

– Стив?

– Все в порядке. Ешь быстрее, через полчаса выдвигаемся.

Миссия была стандартной, никаких монстров или гениальных злодеев, так что Страйка, усиленного Капитаном Америкой и Зимним Солдатом, оказалось достаточно. Уже к вечеру закончили писать отчеты и вернулись домой. Баки после миссий всегда проявлял особую любвеобильность и требовал повышенного внимания к своей персоне, поэтому укатанные по полной Стив и Брок вырубились, не думая ни о чем.

Ночью Брок опять проснулся от того, что его переворачивали на живот. Быстро сориентировавшись, он выскользнул из хватки и перекатился через Стива. Стив моментально открыл глаза и уставился на крепко спящего и недовольно рычащего Баки. Тот, пошарив рукой и убедившись, что в пределах досягаемости жоп не обнаружено, пополз по кровати.

– Баки. Проснись, – Стив погладил Баки по руке и был немедленно схвачен за запястье.

Баки потянул Стива к себе и начал укладывать задницей кверху. Брок только успел плеснуть смазку в ложбинку между ягодиц, надеясь, что хоть что-то попадет по назначению. Стив благодарно кивнул и, шепнув:

– Все в порядке, не забывай – идеальный контроль над телом, – расслабился и устроился поудобнее, подложив под голову руки.

Баки, поняв, что сопротивления ему не оказывают, утробно заурчал, заполз на Стива и, прикусив загривок, плавно въехал членом сразу на всю длину. Стив хрипло застонал и вздернул бедра повыше.

Далее сценарий прошлой ночи повторился – продвигавшись несколько минут в механическом, ровном ритме, Баки к финалу ускорился, шумно выдохнул, кончая, и блаженно растекся по Стиву.

– Так и будешь лежать? – поинтересовался Брок.

– Да пусть спит, мне не тяжело.

Однако вскоре Баки сам сполз со Стива и продолжил спать, закопавшись в подушки.

– Утешающий минет?

– Не скажу, что расстроен, но с этим надо что-то делать, – Стив перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя крепко стоящий член.

– Ну ты даешь, – восхищенно присвистнул Брок и обхватил губами розовую головку.

***

Всю следующую неделю внезапные приливы страсти повторялись еженощно, а Брок и Стив обзавелись полезной привычкой незаметно для Баки смазывать себя перед сном. В постели была лотерея, потому что Баки всегда спал в середине и брал в плен того, кто первым подворачивался под руку.

– Ты куда пополз?

– Я и так два раза сегодня давал!

– Трус! И вообще, не во сне не считается.

– Что значит не считается? Быстро ты правила меняешь.

– Стив, имей совесть! У меня утренняя тренировка и… блядь.

– Что?

– Уже ничего. Ползи дальше.

Насколько нежным и внимательным партнером Баки был в бодрствующем состоянии, настолько равнодушно-механическим он был во сне, но боли никогда не причинял.

Проблема явно не собиралась уходить сама собой и требовала решения.

– Может, попробовать его разбудить все-таки? – Брок курил, сидя около окна и следя за коридором.

– Мы же не уверены, что именно с ним происходит. Я вычитал, что сомнамбулы, например, могут очень испугаться, если их разбудить. А мне бы не хотелось...

– Можно подумать, мне бы хотелось. Посильнее зажарь, – повысил голос Брок.

На кухню вошел Баки, встряхнул еще влажными после душа волосами, вызывая недовольство обрызганного Брока, и скользнул к Стиву, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – Стив поцеловал Баки, крепко обнял его и решительно пресек попытку утащить со сковородки полоску бекона.

Баки фыркнул и переместился к Броку, отобрал у него сигарету, докурил в одну глубокую затяжку и прижался к губам, выдыхая дым.

– Джей, хорош, дай пожрать, – Брок попытался вывернуться, но Баки уже запустил руки за пояс домашних брюк и усиленно мял «отдежурившую» сегодня ночью задницу.

– Моя хорошая, как я соскучился.

– Когда это ты успел?

– Так именно я вчера до нее и не добрался, мне необходимо срочно исправить это досадное упущение.

– Бак, завтрак почти готов, – Стив начал расставлять на столе тарелки.

– С голоду, что ли, кто-то умирает?

Брок направился в спальню, потянув за собой Баки. Его утренние домогательства были нормой, и если сейчас отказать, то он явно что-то заподозрит и к вечеру успеет себя накрутить. Да и отказывать особо не хотелось, они с Баки однажды умудрились трахнуться, даже будучи перевязанными после пулевых ранений. Стив тогда прикасался к ним как к хрустальным вазам и ругался грозным шепотом, но устоять перед соблазном заняться сексом со своими парнями Брок не смог бы и полумертвым.

***

– Ну, что делать будем? – Брок закурил и перекинул пачку вышедшему на балкон Стиву.

Тот тщательно закрыл дверь и щелкнул зажигалкой.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Стив, приглаживая влажные после душа волосы. Его задница сегодня попала под раздачу, когда Брок пошел отлить, а Баки как раз устроил охоту за жопами.

– Нужно показать его врачу.

– Под каким соусом мы затащим его на осмотр? Ты же понимаешь, что будет, если он узнает, что происходит?

А дело было в том, что Баки пришлось долго уговаривать спать в общей постели. Нет, с сексом-то никаких проблем не возникло изначально. Прошедший курс трехнедельной реабилитации и признанный дееспособным, Баки совершенно спокойно принял известие о том, что Стив и Брок любовники.

– Если ждете безобразную сцену ревности, то зря, – сообщил он, раскладывая свои вещи в шкафу. – Всю жизнь хранить верность мертвецу? Я бы не хотел такого для Стива. А раз уж я вернулся, то устраивать драму: «Выбирай – либо он, либо я», – это полный идиотизм.

Воссоединение со старой любовью и знакомство с новым членом их тесного коллектива прошло столь бурно, что уснули все очень поздно и очень крепко, затраханными и счастливыми. Поэтому Стив, проснувшись среди ночи и не обнаружив Баки в постели, помчался искать его по квартире, разбудив Брока грохотом перевернутого стула. Следом из гостевой спальни вышел недовольный Баки.

– По какому поводу кипеш?

– Бак! Господи, как ты меня напугал! Почему ты спишь там?

– Я не уверен, что во сне не травмирую никого случайно этим украшением, – Баки шевельнул левой рукой, пластины с тихим шелестом рекалибровались.

– Так мы вроде не тонкие-звонкие мальчики, чтоб помереть, даже если случайно прилетит в морду.

– Ты не понимаешь, Брок, – Баки покачал головой.

Они спорили до утра, но позиция Баки была жесткой: заниматься сексом – с удовольствием, но спать он будет отдельно. Мало ли какие сюрпризы от Гидры могут быть в его подсознании, и не факт, что их можно обнаружить сразу. А проснуться и увидеть, что он душит кого-то – весьма сомнительное удовольствие. В результате пришли к такой договоренности: кровать будет отдельная, но в общей спальне.

В течение трех месяцев Баки постепенно убеждался, что никаких фортелей ни его подсознание, ни металлическая рука во сне выкидывать не собираются. Стив периодически заползал на узкую для двух суперсолдат кровать, когда Баки уже крепко спал, и обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом. В ответ Баки только сонно бормотал:

– Опять замерз, мелкий, – и укладывал его на себя, укутывая сверху одеялом.

Наконец обе кровати были торжественно вынесены на помойку, а в спальне воцарились изготовленное по спецзаказу ложе, мир и покой. И вот случилось именно то, чего так боялся Баки. Он действовал во сне, и это касалось его самых дорогих людей. Не сказать чтоб его действия были такими уж неприятными, но реакция на эту новость будет однозначная. И вряд ли тут обойдется отдельным спальным местом.

– Такие внезапные приливы страсти в чем-то даже весьма горячи. Не думай я о причине, которая их вызвала, просто наслаждался бы, – доверительно сказал Стив.

– Так я-то не против, глядишь, скоро привыкну и просыпаться не буду, – усмехнулся Брок. – Хотя у меня уже встает как по команде.

– Я вообще всегда за, но выяснить, что происходит, необходимо.

***

В результате тонко разыгранной комбинации уже через два дня доктор Чо тестировала на всем Страйке, включая командира отряда, свою «новую разработку». Стив проявил живейший интерес к науке и тоже решил поучаствовать в проверке, ну а Баки не собирался оставлять свои сокровища без присмотра и за компанию залег под тихо гудящую над кроватью установку. Аппаратура снимала данные всю ночь, а вот камеры в комнате Стив попросил отключить.

На следующий день Хелен уже беседовала со Стивом и Броком по скайпу, пока Баки развлекался на тренировке, будучи оставленным за старшего.

– По всем признакам у мистера Барнса парасомния. Если быть точнее – нарушение поведения во время REM-стадии сна. Больные могут кричать, разговаривать, пинаться, даже бегать, не просыпаясь. Обычно она возникает при отказе от алкоголя после долговременного постоянного употребления, также может быть спровоцирована некоторыми лекарствами или длительной депривацией сна. Но вот сексуальной активности больные как раз не проявляют, и это заставляет меня сомневаться в диагнозе.

– Но ведь ты сама обследовала его и дала заключение, что он полностью здоров, – побледнел Стив.

– Мистер Роджерс, успокойтесь. Скажите, у мистера Барнса всегда было повышенное либидо?

– Ну... да, а после плена еще усилилось.

– В материалах его дела, которые я изучала, указано, что ввиду этой особенности его держали на мощных супрессантах. Можно сказать, у него было почти семьдесят лет вынужденного целибата. Сейчас организм полностью очистился, ему комфортно, спокойно, и тело решило наверстать длительное воздержание. Вспомните, перед первым ночным происшествием не было ли каких-то факторов, которые могли заставить мистера Барнса сильно испугаться за вашу жизнь или за жизнь мистера Рамлоу?

Стив задумался. Брок щелкнул пальцами.

– Точно! Было! В Неваде нас накрыло взрывной волной. Если бы не Стив, то у меня было бы интереснейшее рандеву с вашей Колыбелью. Джей потом орал на нас всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка. А через неделю – началось.

– Думаю, сильное эмоциональное потрясение и страх за своих партнеров проявились вот таким интересным образом. Я бы не хотела начинать лечение препаратами. Скорее всего, через несколько недель все пройдет само. Регенерация справится. Но если это доставляет вам серьезные неудобства, то я немедленно займусь расчетами и...

– Ни в коем случае, – тут же ответил Стив. – Никаких лекарств. Подождем.

– Советую попробовать вот что: когда мистер Барс уснет – встаньте с кровати. А потом посмотрите, что он будет делать, когда не обнаружит вас рядом. Сразу сообщите мне.

– Хорошо, Хелен. Спасибо.

***

С осторожностью выпутавшись из объятий уснувшего затраханного Баки, Стив и Брок устроились прямо на полу и стали играть в шахматы, потому что только эта игра обычно не сопровождалась задорными матами, способными разбудить любого. Примерно через час Баки зашевелился, зашарил по постели и пополз в поисках вожделенных задниц. Обследовав все пространство и не обнаружив предмет интереса, Баки зарычал не хуже голодного льва и еще активней начал ощупывать кровать. Стив и Брок, свернувшие шахматную баталию при первых признаках движения, уже вовсю изображали перекур, сидя на подоконнике. Через минуту Баки позвал: «Стив! Брок! Вы где?» – сел и резко открыл глаза.

– Не ори, Джей, соседей разбудишь. Подымить приспичило.

Как только Стив и Брок вернулись в постель, Баки устроился между ними, прижал к себе как любимых плюшевых медвежат и моментально уснул. Эта ночь прошла без домогательств.

Стив доложил Хелен о результатах эксперимента, выслушал ответ, что все именно так, как она и думала, а также предупреждение ни в коем случае не пытаться сопротивляться или резко будить – это может спровоцировать агрессию.

Последующие несколько дней и ночей «заговорщики» продолжили экспериментировать. Сначала сами так долго ласкали, целовали и трахали Баки в самых разнообразных позах, что под конец он мог только постанывать и бессвязно шептать нежности. В эту ночь отлюблен был Брок, правда, Баки уже не вгрызался в загривок, а уткнулся в шею и иногда нежно ее облизывал. После Броку хватило всего нескольких жадных поцелуев, чтобы излиться в кулак Стива.

На следующий день решили «сменить исходные данные»: Стив весь вечер затаскивал Баки на все пригодные для секса поверхности в доме и отдавался ему со всем возможным пылом. А уже перед сном Брок устроил настоящее родео, бешено насаживаясь на член Баки. Этой ночью секс-террориста удовлетворял Стив. И снова Баки не кусался, а ласково терся носом о волосы и даже пару раз поцеловал, да и сами фрикции приобрели более плавный ритм. Простыня под Стивом стала влажной без дополнительных усилий.

Спокойно спал всю ночь Баки только тогда, когда Стив, устроивший дежурство, до утра лежал с ним в обнимку, водворяя на место периодически откатывавшегося в сторону от горячих как печка любовников Брока. Повышенный обмен веществ давал также повышенную температуру тела, и лежать, всю ночь обнявшись с суперсолдатами – было проблематично.

– Я могу не спать по ночам и все время его обнимать. Мне вполне хватит пары часов сна в день для поддержания нормального функционирования, – тихо убеждал Стив Брока, пока Баки, воодушевленный настоящим «всплеском разврата» в семье, готовил что-то ужасно сложное под названием tsarskiy kurnik.

– Во-первых, ты не машина, чтобы функционировать. Во-вторых, если и твой организм вдруг решит выкинуть фортель от недосыпания, то Боливар не выдержит двоих, – хмыкнул Брок. – Подождем, пока само пройдет, ты же видишь, он уже меняет стиль, сказал бы поведения, но точнее будет – ебли. Значит, прогресс есть.

– Тогда нужно уделять ему как можно больше внимания, когда он бодрствует.

– Вот тут не спорю. С удовольствием.

***

И все бы было хорошо, но через несколько дней Баки покусился на задницу Стива, как раз когда тому приснился очень редко приходящий, но кошмарный сон. «Валькирия». Баки навалился сверху, и ещё не проснувшийся Стив заехал ему локтем по печени, разворачиваясь к нападавшему лицом. Баки оскалился и обхватил шею металлическими пальцами. Рванувшийся на помощь Брок был остановлен ударом кулака. Хорошо хоть, спящий Баки не бил в полную силу. Стив сообразил, в чем дело, и начал ласково поглаживать Баки.

– Ба-а-аки, хороший мой, я здесь, я с тобой, – задушенно шептал он.

Баки сразу разжал хватку на шее, глухо заворчал, уткнулся носом в ключицу, по-звериному лизнул кожу. Стив развел пошире колени, Брок подпихнул ему под поясницу подушку. Баки вошел в Стива сразу до упора, прижался к нему и плавно задвигал бедрами, прикасаясь губами к щеке.

Кончив и скатившись со Стива, Баки не стал, как всегда, ворочаться, укладываясь поудобнее, а протянул руки к Броку. Глядя на его спокойное лицо, на яркие губы, Брок плюнул даже на саднящую боль в скуле, лег на спину и мягко потянул Баки на себя. Тот сразу заполз сверху, накрыл всем телом, уткнулся носом в шею и тихо заурчал. Через несколько минут Брок сам направил в себя горячий член и неожиданно бурно кончил, когда вздрогнувший в оргазме Баки вдруг нежно сжал его яйца.

Утром в ванной Брок любовался многоцветьем на своей скуле и матерился такими витиеватыми конструкциями, что Стив даже отвлекся от рассматривания не сошедшей до конца небольшой ссадины у себя на шее.

– Злоебучее пиздоблядство! Даже если я свалю на службу прямо сейчас, то до вечера такой синяк не пройдет.

– Поехали к Хелен! Она точно сможет помочь, оставим записку, что нас срочно вызвали в Щ.И.Т.

– И Джей отгрызет Фьюри голову, за то, что нас дернули без него.

– Может, успеем вернуться.

– Давай рискнем.

– Что значит рискнем? Куда это вы собрались? – неслышно подошедший Баки загородил проход в ванную.

Внимательно оглядев обоих, он побледнел и спросил:

– Что это? Вы что, ночью на миссию ходили?

– На хуй.

– В смысле?

– На хуй ходили. Только через тернии к звездам получилось, – Брок понял, что скрывать происходящее больше не удастся.

– Ничего страшного не произошло. – Стив лихорадочно соображал, как смягчить формулировку. – Тебе просто кошмар приснился и...

– Я напал на вас?!

– Так, оба замолкли, жопы в горсть и марш на кухню. Я жрать хочу, – Брок потянул за собой Стива и замершего истуканом Баки.

***

– И сколько это продолжается?

На Баки было больно смотреть: костяшки сжатой в кулак живой руки побелели, губы искусаны в кровь, в глазах ужас.

– Чуть больше двух недель.

– Вы что, ебанулись? Ладно Стив, он за меня и под танк ляжет, но от тебя, Брок, я такого не ожидал.

– Сам ты ебанулся. А я, значит, ради тебя не лягу под танк? – зло рявкнул Брок.

– Прости. В принципе – уже лег.

– Не льсти себе.

– Я буду спать отдельно.

– Нет! – Стив грохнул кулаком по столу. – Хватит. Иначе я тебя наручниками прикую.

– А это мысль, – Баки чуть улыбнулся.

– Никаких наручников, отдельных спален, кроватей и прочей поебени. Нам на тренировках порой не меньше прилетает, устроил тут драму.

– Мы семья, Бак, а значит, наши семейные и интимные проблемы будем решать вместе.

Баки встал и сгреб обоих в объятия.

– Я так сильно вас люблю.

– Мы тоже тебя любим, Баки.

– Пиздец поголовью медведей, Джей сказал «люблю».

– Я что, редко вам это говорю?

– Если посчитать соотношение...

– Ой, бля, счетоводы, все, отпустите, у меня уже желудок сам себя переваривать начал.

– Нет, давай проясним. Так я...

***

Вечером Баки установил в спальне видеокамеру.

– Джей, ты решил положить начало коллекции домашней порнушки?

– Хочу посмотреть, что именно я делаю.

– Баки, ничего ужасного, слово даю.

– Нет вам доверия. Столько молчали. Я должен убедиться.

Стив успел перемигнуться с Броком и лег к объективу спиной. Когда Баки уснул, он подвинулся к нему поближе, а Брок, наоборот, виртуозно передислоцировался на край кровати.

Через час Баки привычно зашарил руками, наткнулся на Стива и пополз к нему. Стив закрыл глаза, чуть повернул лицо к камере и расслабился. Баки перекатил Стива на живот, тот изобразил сонный взгляд, подгреб под себя подушку и лег поудобнее. Но Баки, обмяв руками задницу, вдруг уложил Стива на бок, подхватил его под коленку и привычно вставил сразу до конца. Стив закрыл глаза, думая, что сгорит со стыда, когда будет... нет, это он точно смотреть не будет. Баки вылизывал затылок и мягко толкался, в такой позе каждый раз попадая точно по простате. Член Стива ожидаемо встал. Решив, что не стоит отказывать себе в удовольствии, Стив начал медленно дрочить. Баки замер. Шумно втянул воздух и, накрыв руку Стива своей, отвел ее в сторону и сам стал нежно массировать головку. Кончили они одновременно. Снято!

Утром Баки посмотрел запись вместе с комментирующим происходящее Броком, пока Стив, покрасневший аж до корней волос, жарил омлет.

– Стив, ты многое теряешь. Не представляешь, какая тут горячая картинка.

– Представляю, я вообще-то в главной роли.

– Но со стороны ты себя никогда не видел. Джей, от тебя одни плюсы. Тоже хочу главную роль в блокбастере.

Баки досмотрел до конца, посидел пару минут молча и тряхнул головой.

– Ладно, все не так плохо, как я ожидал. Блокбастер снимем, когда вернусь в норму. Спим вместе, но рядом кладете шприц с транками. Вдруг меня опять занесет.

– Хуй там!

– Поддерживаю.

– Мне так будет спокойнее.

***

Вечером Баки отдавался с таким пылом и страстью, что Стив и Брок с ума сходили. Он обнимал, ласкал и вылизывал. Насаживался на член Брока, откинувшись ему на грудь, и одновременно отдрачивал Стиву, крича в голос от удовольствия. Жадно подавался Стиву навстречу, почти прижавшись грудью к кровати и отсасывая Броку. Смотрел, не отрываясь, как Стив входит в Брока, почти сгибая его пополам, и целовал их обоих, пока они захлебывались стонами. Уснули все, переплетясь конечностями, и Баки всю ночь проспал спокойно.

По утрам теперь происходило то, что Брок называл «и смех, и грех». Баки проскальзывал на кухню, интересовался, кто сегодня «дежурил», подходил, становился на колени, стягивал с «пострадавшего» штаны и начинал обцеловывать задницу, приговаривая «моя красавица... моя хорошая... прости меня, моя сладкая». Стив первый раз чуть до потолка не подпрыгнул, а вот Брок с удовольствием крутил бедрами для более полного охвата территории.

– Чего ты дергаешься, как целка-невредимка? Пусть потешится. Это своеобразная терапия, для успокоения его самого. Тебе что, не нравится?

– Ну как мне может не нравиться, когда Баки меня целует?

– Тогда расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Ночью Баки продолжал свои сексуальные атаки, но уже не зажимал, обездвиживая, а становился все более нежным, правда, попытку Стива оседлать его воспринял без энтузиазма и вернул на привычное место, оплетая всем собой. Брок приноровился и спокойно стал получать удовольствие в процессе, так что необходимость «утешительных минетов» отпала, но заметил странную закономерность.

– Стив, а когда Джей тебя последний раз трахал?

– Не понял?

– Ладно, поговорим книжным языком. Когда ты последний раз был именно принимающей стороной?

– Я на это не обращаю внимания.

– А я вот обратил и посчитал. Уже пять дней наш спящий красавец в бодрствующем состоянии нам только дает. Видимо, решил компенсировать ночные нападения на наши тылы.

– Вижу по твоим глазам, что наши мысли совпадают.

– Тогда вперед.

Вечером, когда Баки, отсосав по разу обоим, призывно раскинулся на спине, Брок и Стив улеглись рядом. Баки непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Что за забастовка?

– Лежим, ждем, – серьезно ответил Стив.

– Чего?

– Когда нас трахать будут, – подмигнул Брок. – А то подустали уже, тебя пока укатаешь – семь потов сойдет.

– Да, сержант, это неприемлемо. Совершенно не желаете заботиться о своем капитане.

– Раскусили, значит.

– Баки, мы уже устали повторять. Во всей этой ситуации мы переживаем исключительно за твое здоровье. Секс с тобой всегда приносит только удовольствие.

– Я вот уже привык, так что готовься – буду сам тебя будить по ночам, когда в норму придешь, жопа-то у меня тоже любит дисциплину и распорядок.

– Понял, я в ответе за жопы, которые приручил, – засмеялся Баки.

– Вау, прям не голова, а обе палаты конгресса.

– Джей, вставь уже мне и можете продолжать дискутировать.

– А почему тебе первому?

– Вы еще голосование устройте. Меня на всех хватит.

***

Спустя пару недель нападения на задницы прекратились, но Стив и Брок, на всякий случай, какое-то время сами будили Баки среди ночи и требовали любви и ласки.

– Бак, ну проснись.

– Зачем?

– Мы тебя хотим.

– И зачем меня будить? Или вы забыли, что где находится?

Но через несколько месяцев случился Альтрон, и все трое сто раз чуть не поседели от страха друг за друга во время мясорубки в Заковии.

Вернувшись после глобального пиздеца домой, Баки чуть ли не на Библии заставил поклясться, что если он опять начнет свои ночные похождения, ему сразу об этом скажут. Однако...

Баки проснулся от ощущения навалившегося сверху тела. Спящий Стив, порыкивая, деловито расталкивал его ноги пошире и притирался к заднице крепко стоящим членом.

– Еб твою... Брок!

Проснувшийся Брок оглядел композицию, нашарил под подушкой смазку и выдавил побольше на ягодицы Баки. Стив поелозил по скользкой дорожке и плавно вошел сразу до конца.

– Это оно?

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – улыбнулся Брок и поцеловал Баки. – С тебя – два наряда вне очереди.


End file.
